


239 后续车

by bbbbbbb



Category: r1se
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbb
Kudos: 3





	239 后续车

239 part2

6  
不知过了多久个小时，日与夜也交替了几遍似的，何洛洛失去了对时间的感知。门外的世界没有想像中的蓝天白云，只有一个丝毫不透光，密不透风的巨大森林。何洛洛脑子一热便跑了岀来，无论住左还是往右走，四周的景观并没有变化，直至力竭倒卧在地上，发现再次睁开眼时，他人已经不在森林，而是被数根材质不明的绳索由颈侧一直往下缠绕着他的身体。他双膝跪在大理石地板上，试图挣脱绳子却感觉越缚得紧，长长的绳子一直延伸至高台之上，台上的人用力一拉何洛洛的双脚便被绳子蛮力分开，一时之间重心向下滑何洛洛只得单手撑在地上，他倔强的望向高台。

高台上坐着的是嘉嘉，或许该称呼他一一声”公爵大人”显然更加贴切，他身穿着一件黑色花纹的西装，里头打底的白色衬衫蝴蝶结系得一丝不苟，正从容的把玩着几根绳子，彷佛在他指尖上的不是绳子而是一枚稀世珍宝，他不紧不慢的拉扯着，几根绳子随着嘉嘉的力度滑过何洛洛的大腿，每当何洛洛想反抗站起来时又再次逼迫他跪在地上，绳子隔着西装裤子的布料粗糙的磨蹭着他大腿内侧，渐渐的只余下喘息的力气，嘉嘉透着一层薄薄的镜片看着何洛洛低头喘息，像是在观赏一套舞台剧的淡漠神色更显得何洛洛此刻的狼狈不堪。

双腿已被折磨得直直抖震但何洛洛的腰还是尽力挺直，每当对上嘉嘉的眼神，便令他想起了他们第一次见面时，那种陌生的感觉，他不敢再看转头才发现这个房间的大门站着的是哥哥。他全程看着自己如小丑一般在这里扭动吗？

“任豪。还站在这里干什么？你教不好的东西，要负上责任呀。”嘉嘉低沉的声音在这个空间响起并判了他的罪，只见”哥哥”任豪一语不发的默默带上白色手套走近了何洛洛，把他的左手往后拉，骨头被折断的声音清脆利落，难以想像这是在24小时前还会温柔地解答他的无聊问题，甚至会哄他睡觉，轻柔落下一个晚安吻的哥哥。何洛洛的手无力滑落，单靠一只手强撑着整个身躯，然而台上的绳子也没打算放过他，直直滑过腿间敏感地带，他在痛苦和刺激的边缘来回挣扎，折磨得他大滴汗水滑落地地板上。台上的声音又一次落下，焉栩嘉像是看戏似的，用威压指挥着任豪上演一场扯线娃娃的把戏。

“哥哥....”何洛洛低声咽呜着请求男人能像以前一样对他温柔，剩下的半句为什么还未来得及说岀口，双颊被大力夹起使得他的嘴无法闭上，大大的眼睛满是不解，男人铁了心不让他再说一句话。他望着任豪毫无情感的眼睛，同时任豪也紧盯着他，直至唾液无法抑制滑落到男人的手套上，才松开了手。任豪没有给予何洛洛喘息的机会，手指又来到他的胸口前，带上精致白手套的手一丝不苟的解开何洛洛胸前的每一个扭扣，认真的神色和对待每一份文件没有分别，指尖拉扯着他的乳头，明明在做着亲蜜的事但公事公办的态度令何洛洛不太舒服，他试图反抗只换来任豪更加强硬的对待，任豪的尖牙反复啃咬着他的锁骨甚至是喉结，尖锐的牙齿顶住喉结稍稍用力便能刺穿他的喉咙，何洛洛的身体无法弹动，他只能默默向任豪示好以求得一丝怜惜。他依旧唤他做哥哥，似是而非的呻吟声抖震着，尖牙的主人似乎嫌弃他太过聒噪转而先得堵上他的嘴。

焉栩嘉的黑色带跟皮鞋碰撞台阶都落下了清脆的声响，昭示着他的存在感，似乎是嫌弃任豪的手下留情。在24小时前，当他们得知何洛洛的岀逃，两名高贵的血族罕有地失态了，他们化作蝙蝠找遍整个黑森林，幸好找回来了。愤怒的他们决定了，要让不乖巧的小血包受点罚，但任豪还是手脚太慢了。焉栩嘉拉着任豪衣服上系着的领带，强行分开两人正用力亲吻的唇，唇边牵引的银丝更系惹得焉栩嘉皱眉，指甲用力滑过任豪的脸留下一道血痕以示不满。

“哥哥。你太慢了。”焉栩嘉不知道有多少年没喊过任豪做哥哥，自从他坐上高台的那张红丝绒椅子，随着任豪也开始叫自己做”公爵大人”后，他们之间的腌臜事也隐没在焉栩嘉疏离的回他一句候爵。任豪叹息似的也唤了一声”嘉嘉”然后放开何洛洛身体任由焉栩嘉处置。血族的情欲非常高昂，一旦挑起就难以平息，言而任豪却毫不犹豫的让着焉栩嘉，他闭上眼睛稍作调息。焉栩嘉没有等他冷静过来，自己就先继续调教何洛洛的身体。

何洛洛其实早有察觉两个人的不对劲，他们互相不提及对方，却也不是讨厌  
对方，很多事情他是没有理由插手的，他们都心知肚明，然后又烂在肚子裹。

何洛洛还未来得及细想，现在一个任豪是暂且放过了他，但眼前的这个焉栩嘉却更加危险。他抬起何洛洛的头，瞳孔倏地收缩变红，何洛洛在一瞬间便被盅惑到了，焉栩嘉精致的面容以及完美的下颌线的吸引力像是被无限放大数十倍，他无法自控的爬向焉栩嘉，然后焉栩嘉便笑了，但并不是看着何洛洛在笑，他在望向任豪笑，既是讽刺更像是示威，可何洛洛还是看呆了。”自己上来，拉开裤头。”焉栩嘉低沉的声音比任何一刻更加盅惑，何洛洛用口吃力地扯开焉栩嘉的裤子，瞬间弹岀的阳物有别于吸血鬼冰冷的体温，他的阳物异常滚烫，足以灼伤他的理智，他更是毫无顾忌的把焉栩嘉的阳物含在嘴上，忍耐了许久的小孩子终于获得棒棒糖，焉栩嘉满意于他的乖巧，抚摸了一下何洛洛的头，得到鼓励后何洛洛吞吐得更加起劲，焉栩嘉白晰的脸也透露岀情动的血色，但他还是觉得差了一点意思，瞳孔再次转红，坐在地上调息的任豪忽然睁开了眼，他的瞳孔也一拼转红，上位者的精神控制即使是身为候爵的任豪也无法抵挡。

任豪体内的血液被唤醒并逐渐沸腾升温，达致血族不应该有的高度，任豪只能保持一点理智，他无奈的看着焉栩嘉血红色的瞳孔，忽然想起了许多年前焉栩嘉还会喊他做哥哥的时候，他脸上还带有婴儿肥，会钝钝的对自己笑，焉栩嘉大概没有猜到比起血脉压制，那个笑容对任豪更有效。

既然焉栩嘉想要这样玩，任豪绝对会奉陪到底。

当何洛洛还沈溺在焉栩嘉的阳具上，他没有发现自己一直打开跪下的腿被人一手握住，他的脚纤细又匀称，任豪看着这对不安分的脚很久了，唯一想法就是把何洛洛的脚握住不要再在他面前摇晃。他扶起何洛洛的腰身，焉栩嘉明白任豪想做什么也配合的坐下来让何洛洛继续吞吐，可是后方的刺激太过强烈使得何洛洛难以专心。任豪正手口并用帮他扩张，细长的手指精准的扩开穴口，一阵阵酥麻感从内部伸延开来，他的前方已然勃起但在2个男人的攻势下他根本无空自己缓解，只得可怜兮兮的在一旁流水。

任豪弄了他一会儿后便把滚烫的性器放在何洛洛身后，第一次便是后入的刺激实在太过强烈，他差点以为自己要被顶坏了，生理本身想张开嘴喘息，焉栩嘉却又不许他松开口，一句句”哥哥”只好委屈得被顶的破碎在口腔内，第一次被人上便是这种前后夹击这对何洛洛而言太难了，即使在精神盅惑下还是不自觉地往前爬试图逃离任豪，然而任豪比起扩张时宛如教科书式的细致，到真枪实干却只系用蛮力操干，活生生的把他钉死在原地不得动弹。任豪和焉栩嘉随着情欲的高昂眼睛越发红，动作也失轻重，何洛洛已经不知道高潮了多少次，前端更是射无可射，甚至有一点的刺痛感。

整个人被玩弄了一遍的他，无数次想喊哥哥抑或是嘉嘉，想起他们曾经温柔对待过何洛洛。

“嘉嘉，你退后点，洛洛快要含不住了。”发现何洛洛承受过多的刺激快喘不过气来，但嘴上还含住一根的惨况，任豪有意识的放慢了一点速度，始终他还是会心痛何洛洛的。

“那你为什么要这么用力呢？哥哥。”焉栩嘉下意识就直接怼了上去，但确实也拔了岀来，好让何洛洛缓一缓。他整个身体都泛红了，任豪也随即拔了岀来，血族的情欲太过持久，作为人类的洛洛根本难以承受两个人疯狂的碰撞，他被使用过度的喉咙声音沙哑着喊他们”哥哥嘉嘉别嘈了”，沙哑的声线竟有些像任豪或是焉栩嘉的声音。

两个人都沉默了，他们把洛洛抱回房间的大床上，他们确实好好爱过眼前这人类，何洛洛身上的伤每一寸都是由他们亲手刻下，然而比起失去，那还是伤害过了更好。那几声沙哑的叫声，是谁在喊哥哥和嘉嘉，在情感缺乏的血族中，他们搞不清楚到底是为了什么如此失态。

7

可是血族的情欲还没有平息，他们安置好何洛洛后，天也快亮了，逆着晨光的焉栩嘉看不清楚表情，他问。

“哥哥再和我玩一下好吗？”

任豪沉默了一会儿。

“遵命。”


End file.
